1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device including both a light-emitting element and a photoactive element.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid development of the information technology (IT) industry is dramatically increasing the use of display devices. Recently, there have been demands for display devices which are lightweight and thin, consume low power and provide high resolution. To meet these demands, liquid crystal displays or organic light-emitting displays using organic-light-emitting characteristics are being developed.
Organic light-emitting displays, which are next-generation display devices having self light-emitting characteristics, have better characteristics than liquid crystal displays in terms of viewing angle, contrast, response speed and power consumption, and can be manufactured to be thin and lightweight since a backlight is not required.
As mobile devices represented by smart phones are used in more diverse environments, with increased frequency, and for longer periods of time, it is urgently required to improve power consumption of display devices. Efforts are being continuously made to reduce power consumption by improving the efficiency of display devices and the efficiency of power supply devices. However, these efforts are not enough to meet the increasing demands for low power-consuming mobile devices.